The Dog Days Are Here
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab between Monstarzgirl and me. Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends take up a job at the local kennel in hopes of earning money, but things soon go awry when they accidentally dye a champion show dog pink! Repost.
**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

 **All properties referenced are property of their original owners.**

Narrator: "The city of Townsville! And what a beautiful summer day it is! Perfect for a walk in the park, especially with a beloved pet."

A small purple butterfly flutters by and lands on a bright pink flower blooming on the bushes outside the Utonium Chateau. Inside the house, Professor Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Rebecca are sitting down to breakfast. As everyone eats their meal of blueberry pancakes(Which Rebecca had made with little blueberry smiley faces as a special treat for her little cousins), sausage, and fresh orange juice, the professor looks up from his newspaper and notices a concerned look on Rebecca's face. "What's wrong, Sweet Pea?"

"Well, you see," Rebecca replies. "Duke's gone on vacation for the summer and temporarily closed the diner; this wouldn't normally be a problem, but now that Mojo and I are temporarily out of work, we don't have enough money to see that new movie playing at the theater in the Townsville mall. I hope I'm not being a bother, but if I might ask, please, where might we find some summer jobs?"

Ever helpful, Blossom quickly motions to the want ad section of the professor's newspaper. "Well say, there might be some good summer job options here." Rebecca looks through the ads and something catches her eye, "Dog Kennel: Workers needed to care for animals. Volunteers welcome. Pay is $5.00 an hour." She smiled, "Perfect!" After she's finished her meal, Rebecca gives her uncle and cousins gentle kisses. "Thank you all very much for your help. I'm going to go now and tell Mojo about this." Rebecca waves politely as she makes her way toward the door. ""Bye, Uncle John! 'Bye, girls!"

"'Bye, Becca!" they all call in reply, waving back. "Please take care!"

Rebecca makes her way through Townsville park until she comes to Mojo Jojo's volcano top observatory. She walks up the long starway and rings the doorbell; shortly thereafter, her boyfriend Mojo Jojo answers the door. "Hello, Rebecca," he greets her sweetly. "What brings you to my little corner of the world?"

"I have good news," she replies happily. "I've just found the two of us a summer job at a dog kennel. They pay $5.00 an hour; it seems like an awfully good deal."

Mojo's eyes light up, "This is quite fortunate, because the Gangreen Gang are having a few monetary problems of their own, which is to say that they too are a bit low on funds and will be needing a bit more money as well."

Once they made it to the mall, Mojo and Rebecca found the Gangreen Gang with their girls near a big fountain. Rebecca said, "Hey, guys! We just found ourselves some jobs! We're gonna be working at a kennel." April said, "Really? I want to do it!" Deanna said, "Me too!" The gang agrees, then Mojo says, "We should be able to get some money to buy ourselves some tickets to see the new movie."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Ace says elatedly. "We been kinda' short on dough lately."

"Hey, I know," Billy pipes up. "We do have enough dough ta see da Big Dumb Talkin' Duck Movie instead if ya like." His friends simply look at him oddly.

Billy then looks down and sees something shining at his feet. "Duh, hey look, guys," he notes as he picks it up. "I jus' found another penny!" He then discovers another one and picks it up. "And another!" He then discovers more and begins picking them up, one after the other. "And another, and another, and another, and another, and another..."

Snake turns casually to Ace. "Hole in hissss pocketssss?"

"Oh, yeah." Ace replies.

Deanna said, "This is taking too long."

Rebecca stepped towards Billy and said, "Billy, it's the same penny." Billy looked at the penny and his pocket, seeing the hole. He said, "Duh, I forgot about the hole in my pocket."

Mojo and everyone else made their way out of the mall as they're ready to head over towards the kennels, which is name Los Paws Animal Kennel. Once they arrive, they're greeted by the kennel owners, Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez. "Hola, friends." Mrs. Rodriguez greets them politely. "Hola, Ma'am." Rebecca politely replies.

"We have come to volunteer to help out at your establishment," Mojo notes. "Which is to say that we shall delight in assisting you with things here at your kennel and that we will be most happy to help out."

"Bueno, bueno." Mr. Rodriguez replies happily. Just then, three dogs, one a scruffy greyish-brown mixed breed, one a brown poodle with pink bows above her ears, and one a small curly white Maltipoo, walk up to them. "These are Scamp, Tinkerbell, and Monster." Mr. Rodriguez says.

"Aww," Billy coos, looking at the small, cuddly dog. "I bet his name's Monster 'cuz he's jus' so cute 'n sweet!" He reaches down the pet Monster. "Aww, c'mere..." No sooner does he reach down, however, when the little dog barks loudly and angrily and snaps his teeth, "RUFF RUFF!"

"YIPE!" Billy cries as he reels back in terror.

"No, his name is Monster because he is muy, muy temperamental." Mr. Rodriguez replies.

Mrs. Rodriguez then shows the group around the kennel. "And here is the washroom, where the dogs are given their baths." She motions toward a room filled with metal wash tubs. "And here is the supply closet." She motions toward a closet filled with toys, brushes, leashes, water bottles, and bags of dog food. "And here is the play area." She motions to a large yard out back of the kennel.

"Hmm," Rebecca muses. "Very interesting."

"The dogs will need walked, fed, bathed, played with, and in some cases taught tricks," Mrs. Rodriguez elaborates. "I hope that this will not be too difficult; the dogs can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

"Don't worry, Ma'am," Rebecca replies. "We'll take good care of them and will keep track of everything."

"Oh, gracias mi amigos," Mrs. Rodriguez replies. "Now who would like to do which job."

"Well," Ace replies. "I'll be happy ta walk 'em."

"Mojo and I will be happy to give them their baths." Rebecca says.

"I'll feed them." Deanna volunteers.

"Duh, and I'll play with 'em," Billy volunteers. "They're so cute..."

"And I will teach them tricks." says Arturo.

"And the three of us will be happy to help everyone." April notes.

"Uh-huh." Snake agrees.

"Thbbtht." adds Grubber.

"Bueno, bueno," Mrs. Rodriguez replies happily. She hands Ace a leash and leads him to a large group of dogs standing out front. "These four will need to be walked."

"Sure thing, Ma'am." Ace obliges. 'How hard could it be?' he thinks.

Mrs. Rodrigues then leads Arturo over to three large dogs: a blue Great Dane with floppy ears, a large wooly red, white and brown St. Bernard, and a large blonde Bullmastiff with a black face. "These three's owners would like for them to be taught some tricks."

"Si, Senorita Rodriguez." Arturo politely obliges. As Mojo and Rebecca observe the large dogs towering over Arturo, they exchange concerned looks with each other. Clearly, they were considering the wisdom of this decision. Mojo said, "Arturo's not going to last. He's going to be trampled over like a piece of gum on the sidewalk." Rebecca said, "Yeah, but let's give him a chance." Turning her attention to Mrs. Rodriguez, Rebecca asks, "Which dogs need to be washed?"

Mrs. Rodriguez says, "You'll be washing Sasha, Kiki, and Phoebe." She shows them towards a few cages that houses a black-and-white Alaskan Malamute, a Keeshond, and a Poodle. Mrs. Rodriguez says, "Phoebe's a real show dog and she needs to be washed thoroughly to improve the gloss on her coat."

"Gotcha. We'll be sure that Phoebe will look her best," Rebecca politely obliges.

Back outside, Ace is latching the leashes onto the collars of the four dogs: one a German Shepherd named Chief, an American Bulldog named Buster, a beagle named Ruby, and a Plott Hound named Annette. "A'right, doggies, ready to go?" The dogs bark obligingly and begin strolling down the block as Ace keeps a hold of their leashes. _So far, so good_. Ace thinks. After they've travelled a ways, a small brown squirrel suddenly hops across the path and begins munching an acorn; the dogs begin barking loudly and hopping up and down. "N-Now please calm down, doggies. Mustn't get excited..." Ace urgently tries to persuade them; unfortunately, the dogs pay him no mind and take off after the squirrel at top speed. "Eek!" the squirrel shrieks, and begins running away even faster.

"Whoa, w-w-w-whoa, SLOW DOWN!" Ace cries as the dogs drag him down the street, through a wide mud hole, into a massive pile of leaves, through a large cluster of garbage cans, and through a small pond. "Glug!" Ace gurgles. The dogs soon come to a stop in a picnic area, where they quickly snatch up several large T-bones left over from a cookout. "Nice...doggies..." a very worn and worse-for-wear Ace groans as he lies on the ground, covered in various manners of detritus.

April managed to get the tubs filled with water and said, "Okay, who should we start washing?" Kiki gave a happy bark, which made Mojo say, "Looks like Kiki wants her bath first." Rebecca and Mojo walked the beautiful Keeshond into the tub, then they poured warm water over her back by using the tub water. Rebecca grabs a bottle of shampoo that smells like green apple and squeezes it on Kiki's back, then she and Mojo began to wash Kiki's coat. (made a recent change for Felix and made him a female named Sasha; I've gotten a strange fascination of Malamutes).

"Now, please be careful not ta rub her too hard, so she don't fade or get bald." Billy notes as he walks past to them. Rebecca and Mojo exchange odd looks with each other, but continue gently washing Kiki. As Rebecca removes Kiki from the tub and gently rubs her fur dry with a towel, she notices Billy munching on a doggie biscuit. "Mmm, there cookies are pretty good," Billy says. "Wonder if I could get th' recipe for 'em."

"Uh, Billy..." Mojo says.

As Billy traipses outside, Rebecca gently blow-dries Kiki's fur on low, then combs her soft coat. "Nice and clean." Kiki wags her tail and gives a happy bark, then gently licks Rebecca's face.

"Great job, guys." says April, who's sitting in a folding chair in the corner of the room, knitting a sweater for one of the smaller dogs.

Meanwhile, out back of the kennel, Arturo stands in front of the three large dogs. "Okay, Maggie," he says to the Great Dane. "Now, roll over, and I will give you a treat." He holds out a doggie biscuit. Excited at this prospect, Maggie barks, "Roof, roof!" and happily rolls over, rolling on top of Arturo in the process. "Good girl..." he groans weakly.

Mojo said, "Okay, Sasha's turn." Sasha began shaking lightly and whining, which made Mojo pick up the dog and say, "Come on, girl. It's nothing to be scared of. It's only a quick shampoo. Water doesn't hurt anybody." Mojo gently places the dog into the tub, but Sasha kept whining and shaking. The poor Alaskan Malamute gave the saddest eyes, which made Mojo say, "We'll get this done and over with, sweetie."

Rebecca began to pour water on Sasha's coat and shampooed her really good, while Sasha kept shaking and giving a sad look on her face. Rebecca felt the trembling dog and said, "Aww, Sasha, it's okay. I'm almost done." She managed to wash her coat, legs, tail, and under her belly as Mojo grabbed a hose and began to rinse off the soap lather gently.

Mojo then lightly blow-dries Sasha's fur, then Rebecca gently brushes it. "There, baby girl," Rebecca gently pets behind Sasha's pointy ears. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Feeling much calmer, Sasha happily licks Rebecca and Mojo's faces, causing them to laugh. "Great job, guyssss." Snake notes.

Mojo said, "Alright, I guess now it's Phoebe's turn. Snake, we're low on shampoo. Could you find another bottle? For with another shampoo bottle, we could commence, begin, start, and proceed in washing up Phoebe." Mojo and Rebecca helped put the Standard Poodle into an empty tub, then April poured in buckets of warm water over the dog and was careful to not get water in Phoebe's ears.

"Ssssure thing, Mojo." Snake obliges as he traipses over to a shelf lined with shampoo bottles and nabs one; unfortunately, he had failed to notice the label, reading, "Punk Rocker Pink Hair Dye"! Snake then brings the bottle to Mojo and Rebecca and they begin lathering Phoebe up.

Meanwhile, Arturo is still endeavoring to train the three massive dogs. He picks a rubber chew bone up from off of the ground and gives it a good fling. "Fetch, Molly!" he calls to the St. Bernard. "Roof, roof!" Molly barks loudly; she then runs off after the chew bone, trampling Arturo, then brings the toy back and obligingly drops it in front of him. "Good...girl..." he groans.

As they were lathering Phoebe and rinsing her, Rebecca's face turned pale. Mojo stopped rinsing and asked, "Rebecca, what is it?" Seeing why Rebecca just stopped rinsing, Mojo sees Phoebe's fur all pink and shrieks, "HOLY MOTHER OF EDISON!" He takes the bottle and sees that it wasn't shampoo, but hair dye.

Mojo snarls as he grabs Snake by the neck, "YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE US USE THE WRONG SHAMPOO!" Snake wheezed as his neck is being squeezed, "I...didn't know! I'm sorr...sorry!" As Mojo lets Snake go, Phoebe strolls over to a mirror and squeals, "Eek!" upon seeing her reflection. Rebecca looks at the bottle and grabs each one she could find. April starts to pour on every bottle onto Phoebe to change her fur back, but it made things worse.

Out of the corner of his eye, Snake spots a bottle marked, "Pink-B-Gone"; he quickly nabs it, pours it on Phoebe, then rinses it off. Unfortunately, once the lather is rinsed off, Phoebe comes out blue. "Oopssss!" Snake hisses worriedly. He then spots a bottle marked, "Blue-Out", and lathers that on Phoebe; once he rinses this off, however, Phoebe comes out green. Nothing daunted, Snake quickly spies another bottle marked, "Green-Away", and lathers this on Phoebe, but this only succeeds in turning her purple. He then lathers and rinses the poodle several more times, turning her yellow, orange, plaid, polka-dotted, rainbow-striped, then pink again. "Mmn, that didn't helpssss." a concerned Snake mumbles under his breath.

At this moment Billy enters the room, shaking like a bobblehead doll on a dashboard. "Goodness, what happened?" inquires a concerned April. "Jus'...had a li'l bit of a rough time with Monster." Billy slumps to the ground as he finishes his sentence. At this moment, he notices the pink poodle standing in the washtub. "Wow, what happened?"

"Well, we had a little...mishap while giving Phoebe her bath." Rebecca replies.

Just then, a phone on a nearby table begins to ring. "I'll get it!" Billy hurries over and picks up the receiver. "Duh, hello?"

"Mew, mew."

"Uhm, pardon me?"

"Mew, mew, mew!"

Billy turns to his friends, "Duh, say guys, da phone seems ta be mewin'."

"Mewin'?" Snake traipses over, looks the phone over, then opens up the top of the phone, revealing a small grey kitten with white paws. "Aww," Billy coos, gently picking up and petting the small kitty. "It's jus' a li'l kitten what lost his mittens!" The kitten purrs as Billy gently sits him back down on the ground, upon which he then scurries off.

"Duh, hello?" Billy picks the receiver back up again; listening to the reply, he responds, "Yes? Yes? Uh huh...Thank you, Ma'am. 'Bye." He then hangs up. "Guys, I gots some bad news. Phoebe's owner Lady Richington is comin' over in an hour ta pick her up fer a dog show dis afternoon."

Rebecca and her friends exchange panicked looks with each other. "Her owner's coming to pick her up?" Rebecca exclaims. "For a dog show?" Mojo adds. "Oh, we'd better hurry and get her coat back to normal!" April exclaims.

Rebecca mutters, "Darn, how are we gonna do that? Her coat's a pearly white, but there's no bleach or paint. We can't put anything on her that could chemically harm her." Mojo paces around and sees a couple of cushions, then he takes a pillow and rips it. He puts his hand into the cushion and pulls out some fluffy white stuffing. Mojo said, "We could put the stuffing on top of her coat and glue it on her. The owner won't know the difference."

"That's a great idea, Mojo!" Rebecca replies happily. She then takes a bottle of glue off of a nearby shelf, and she and Mojo then set about gluing handfuls of cotton to Phoebe's coat, until not a trace of pink remains to be seen. "There, this will be perfect." notes a relieved Rebecca.

Meanwhile, Deanna is busily pouring kibble into the dogs' dishes; once she's finished, she calls, "Dinner's ready!" From outside, the three huge dogs hear her call and come rushing into the building, trampling Arturo again in the process. "Ohh...why me? Why always me?" he groans.

Phoebe then starts racing off to get her dinner; unfortunately, no sooner does she when the mounds of cotton glued to her fur begin to come flying off. "Oh dear," despairs Rebecca. "The glue must not have been strong enough!"

"We'll have to think of something else," Mojo muses, rubbing his chin. "Hmm..."

Deanna sees a jar of marshmallow fluff and grabs it, then says, "We could stick this over her fur. It's white and chemical free." Rebecca said, "It'll get her coat sticky, but I guess it's worth a shot. Go see if there's anymore jars, Dee." Rebecca opens the jar and grabs a handful, then slicks it onto Phoebe's fur.

Phoebe try to lick off the fluff on her fur, but Mojo held her head and said, "No, girl. Don't lick it." Once Rebecca and Deanna finished applying marshmallow fluff onto the poodle's coat, Mojo said, "Looks good. The coating's all even." Phoebe gave a bored look at the group and gave a tiny sneeze, but the fluff stayed on her coat. Just then, Phoebe sees Arturo throwing a squeaky rubber ball to the other dogs through the sliding glass door. She barks excitedly and begins rushing outside. "No, Phoebe, don't!" Rebecca calls urgently, but it was too late. Phoebe had already run through a rain puddle and gotten all of the fluff washed off of her. "Oh no..." Rebecca says worriedly.

After gently washing and drying the poodle, Rebecca sets her back down on the ground. "Now what will we do?" she despairs. "Lady Richington will be here any minute and nothing we've done seems to work."

"I just wish that there was something we could do..." replies an equally concerned April, as she begins busily knitting up another sweater.

As her gaze falls first on the sweater and then on a skein of puffy white yarn at April's feet, an idea suddenly hits Rebecca. Rebecca said, "April, can you be able to knit up a sweater that's just Phoebe's size and a little hat for her poof on top?" April nods, "I'll try. I just hope this works this time." April began knitting really fast and made up a sweater, a puff for the tail, and a little hat for the head. April said, "Okay, let's see if they fit."

April carefully holds the sweater as Ace holds Phoebe by her front paws, then sticks each front leg into the sleeves and puts her head in for the hole. Phoebe panted as she was put down and Mojo teased, "Fashionista."

Grubber then gently fits the hat over the poof on top of Phoebe's head, and Deanna fits the smaller puff over the tip of Phoebe's tail. "Ooh, it's perfect!" Rebecca exclaims happily. "Thanks a lot, April! You're a real lifesaver!"

"You're welcome, Becca," April replies.

Just then, the front doorbell rings. "I got it!" Billy calls as he hurries toward the door; upon answering the door, he's met by Phoebe's owner Lady Richington. Lady Richington is a tall lady with red hair done up in a tall bouffant, wearing a violet purple coat with a thick fur trim and a pair of sparkly pink high heels, and very thick eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick. "Good afternoon, my good lad," she greets Billy. "I've come to pick up my darling little Phoebe."

"Duh, absolutely, ma'am," Billy obliges. "We'll have her here in jus' a bit."

"I certainly do hope that she's doing well." Lady Richington notes.

"Don't worry, ma'am, she's doin' quite well," Billy replies. "An' she definitely ain't been dyed pink or nothin' like that." Lady Richington stares at him blankly. "Ooookay..."

"I'll be right back in one second, Ma'am." Billy notes, upon which he hurries back to the washroom. "Why cant'cha keep ya's big mouth shut?" Ace scowls disdainfully. "But she cornered me wit' a tricky question!" Billy replies.

Rebecca gently hands Phoebe to Billy (who's extremely careful not to knock her hat or tail puff off), upon which he brings her back to her owner. "Ohh, thank you for looking after my precious baby, dears!"

"You're quite welcome, ma'am." Rebecca replies, trying to hide her apprehension.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but we really must be going to that dog show if we intend to make it in time. Toodles!" Lady Richington replies as she then begins to leave.

Rebecca leans over and whispers in Mojo's ear, "Maybe we should follow to make sure the hat and sweater and such don't come off."

"Excellent idea, sweetie," Mojo whispers in reply. He and the others then turn to Lady Richington. "Uh, excuse us, ma'am," Mojo inquires. "Might we accompany you to the dog show, please?"

"Why, that would be most wonderful!" Richington replies elatedly. "You most certainly may!"

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Mojo replies.

Rebecca, Mojo, April, and Snake opt to go to the dog show, while the others stay behind to keep an eye on the other dogs. The four walked towards a limo and got in, then Rebecca said, "I've always seen dog shows on TV, but I'm pretty excited to see one up close." Lady Richington smiled, "Oh, I think you'll really love it, Rebecca! Are you and Mojo dog lovers yourselves?"

Mojo said with an uneasy chuckle, "I didn't at first when I turned the people of Townsville into dogs twice, got my rear bitten on the first attempt, and turned into a dog twice. When I met Rebecca and when we were getting to know each other, we would go to the pet shop sometimes and look at the animals."

Rebecca said, "We loved seeing the bunnies, hamsters, kittens, and puppies there. That one time, there were these two Pomeranian puppies that looked like they were sisters and were sleeping together peacefully. They looked like little angels and we couldn't resist." Mojo sighed, "I wish we could've bought them, but we didn't have the time to buy them. I'm sure that they have good homes and loving owners. I would like to adopt one from either a pet shop or breeder, maybe even rescue one from a shelter."

Lady Richington said, "That's so sweet. Any preferences?"

Rebecca said, "I've always loved dogs that are very cuddly-looking or really fluffy. I like all spitzes, shepherds, collies, malamutes, huskies, and terriers. I even like Golden Retrievers and setters." Mojo said, "I'm the same as Rebecca, but I really like Dobermans and big dogs like Saint Bernards, Newfoundlands, Rottweilers, Akitas, and Great Pyrenees."

"Ooh, how very lovely!" Lady Richington coos. She then turns to April and Snake. "Are you dog lovers, too?"

"Absolutely!" April replies cheerily.

Snake said, "I guess ssso. I haven't been around dogsss much until I began working at the kennel."

Just then, the limo pulls up to the entrance of the arena where the dog show's being held. "Ooh, here we are," Lady Richington notes as she and the others then disembark the limo. It suddenly dawns on Rebecca at that moment that the hat, sweater and tail puff might not stay in place while Phoebe did the various tricks. "Uhm, excuse me, Ma'am," Rebecca inquires, with more than a tad of nervousness in her voice. "But is this mainly a doggie beauty contest, or will Phoebe be doing tricks, too?"

"Oh, she most certainly will be doing tricks," Richington replies. "She'll need to sit, beg, shake, roll over, and the like." The four exchange worried looks with each other. _That's what I was afraid of_. Rebecca thinks.

As they enter the arena, Rebecca and her friends seat themselves in the audience. "And now," the announcer calls over the P.A. system. "Contestant number 45, Lady Richington and her standard poodle Phoebe!" Richington enters the arena, leading Phoebe by a leash; Rebecca and her friends watch nervously.

"All right, Phoebe Dear," Richington notes. "Now, sit." The poodle promptly sits down. "Very good. Now, beg." Phoebe then sits up on her haunches with her paws poised. So far, so good. Rebecca thinks.

"Very good. Now, shake, Dear." Phoebe gives Lady Richington her paw. "Very good, Sweetie. Now, roll over." Phoebe promptly lies down and rolls from left to right; unfortunately, this causes the hat to fall off of her head, exposing her pink fur! Rebecca and her friends gasp, "Oh no!"

Mojo placed a hand over his eyes and groaned, "Curses! Lady Richington's going to pinch a fit, blow a gasket, explode, and erupt! Which means figuratively speaking, she's going to lose it and get angry! I can see her mount our heads as trophies on her wall!" Lady Richington sees her dog with a pink poof of hair and gave a tiny scream as she waved her hands side to side.

April said, "Exposed!"

Rebecca said, "Busted."

Snake pondered, "Nah, can't think of a word."

Lady Richington sees the sweater on the tail come off to show a pink poof, then Lady Richington picks up the two sweaters and looks at the bigger sweater on the dog. Phoebe gave a sad look to her mistress, which made Lady Richington's shock and near-anger vanish. She looked at Mojo, Rebecca, April, and Snake, who sadly looked at her and got up from their seats. "Uhm, Ma'am," Rebecca says dolefully as the four of them approached her. "We have a confession to make. You see, we had a little...mishap while giving Phoebe her bath."

"We'd run outta sssssshampoo, so Mojo ssssent me ta get some moressss, and I accidentally nabbed a bottle a'hair dye insssstead." Snake elaborates sadly.

"We tried everything we could to restore her color to normal, which is to say that we made many endeavors to remove the pink color, which is to say that we tried hard to fix our mistake, but nothing worked." Mojo adds.

"I finally made her a sweater, hat, and puff for the tip of her tail," April elaborates. "They seemed to fit perfectly, but I didn't think about them potentially falling off when she did tricks."

"We're awfully sorry," Rebecca says sadly. "We should have told you the truth earlier."

Before Lady Richington can answer, the announcer suddenly calls over the P.A. system, "Why...this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen! It's a rare Pink Pheasanthound! What a truly marvelous creature!" Richington, Phoebe, and the group look on in astonishment. "Why, this noble creature puts all of the other dogs to shame!" the announcer continues.

Feeling elated again, Richington says, "Well, she's quite good at tricks, too. Ready, Phoebe Dear?" The poodle gives an obliging bark, then quickly rolls over, sits up, performs a backflip, a cartwheel, then a large somersault into the air, upon which she lands and strikes a pose. The crowd cheers and applauds loudly, "Yay! Woohoo! What a dog! That was amazing!" Rebecca and her friends clap and cheer along with them.

Moments later, a judge comes by and attaches a first place ribbon to Phoebe's collar; a group of photographers then take several pictures of her. Richington happily hurries up to her beloved pet and gently pets her curly ears. "Wonderful, job, Sweetie Pie! Mommy is so proud of you!" Phoebe barks happily and begins to lick her owner's face.

Rebecca and her friends then traipse up to them. "Congratulations, Lady Richington!" Rebecca cheers. Her face then falls, "We're, uhm, very sorry about what happened."

"Sorrier still that we hadn't fessed up, told you the truth, or explained what had happened earlier." Mojo adds dolefully.

"Quite all right, darlings." Lady Richington says, "In fact, I actually have some shampoo that'll get her white coat back to its natural beauty." The four looked with dumbstruck gazes, then Rebecca said, "After all the trouble we went through?" Mojo said softly, "I guess it was worth it." Once everyone finished up taking pictures and doing interviews with reporters, everyone headed back to the kennel and Rebecca gave Phoebe a thorough scrubbing to get rid of the pink dye. To Lady Richington's word, the shampoo worked and not a trace of pink was found on the dog.

"Good as new." Lady Richington says happily, as Phoebe gives a joyous bark. Rebecca and her friends sigh happily and share relieved looks with each other.

Deanna walked over and said, "Hey, you guys got her back to normal!" The Gangreen Gang felt relieved as they found Phoebe back to normal, then Lady Richington smiled, "Mojo Jojo, Rebecca Utonium, I have a little proposal for you two. You've done so well, even though it was an accident in dying Phoebe's fur pink, I would like you two to maybe dog-sit Phoebe whenever I need you to do so. As a bonus, you might even adopt one of the dogs near the shelter." Elated look cross Rebecca and Mojo's faces. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you, Lady Richington!" they happily exclaim. Rebecca said, "My little cousins would love to see a dog in the house."

"Splendid, splendid, dears," Richinton replies kindly. "I shall be happy to take you to the shelter."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Rebecca and Mojo reply, upon which they follow Lady Richinton to the limo, which then makes its way toward the shelter. Upon arriving at the shelter, Rebecca and Mojo peruse several pens housing cute dogs; just then, they hear two small barks and turn to see a pen housing two small orange balls of fur. "Look, it's the two Pomeranian puppies from the pet shop!" Rebecca gasps excitedly. "Ohh, they would be perfect!" Mojo coos.

The two of them then go off to request the shelter lady's help. Rebecca and Mojo held the two Pomeranian puppies, then the lady at the counter said, "That's so sweet that you're adopting these two girls. They were bought by an owner, but he didn't have the time for them and dropped them off here a few weeks ago. Nobody wanted to rescue them." Rebecca said, "Oh, the poor babies."

Mojo said, "Well, we won't let anything bad happen to them. They'll get the three best things: food, shelter, and love." The two signed the papers and paid the amount needed for them, then they walked out with Lady Richington. The rich lady asked, "So, what are you going to name those little dears?"

Mojo looks at his and says, "She looks like a fox, so I guess Foxy would be a good name for her." Rebecca said, "That's perfect! As for her sister, her name is going to be Roxi." Mojo asked, "Are you really trying to make your dog share similar names with my dog?" Rebecca shrugs, "Well, they're sisters and they do look like twins. Plus, I was thinking of naming her after Roxi from the musical Chicago. I think it's cute. Don't you think so?"

Mojo's face softened and he said, "Yes, it's cute and adorable." The two gave each other a kiss, then Foxy and Roxi gave their new owners happy licks to their faces. As Rebecca and Mojo return to the kennel with their new pets, their friends come to meet them. "Hi, guys!" Deanna greets them. "Ooh, what cute little puppies!" April coos.

"This one's name is Foxy," Mojo says, motioning to the puppy standing next to him and he motions to the other one standing next to Rebecca. "And this one's name is Roxi."

"Aww, can I pet 'em?" Billy inquires.

"Yeah, go ahead," Rebecca replies, upon which Billy leans down and gently pets the pups on their soft furry heads. "Nice li'l puppy-wuppies." he coos. The puppies give happy barks and begin gently licking Billy on his pudgy chin. "D'aww haw, that tickles!" he laughs.

Just then, a car pulls up and Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez climb out and happen up to the group. "Hola, friends! How has everything been?" Mrs. Rodriguez inquires. "Oh, very well, Mrs. Rodriguez." Rebecca replies.

"Oh, bueno!" Mr. Rodriguez replies happily. "I hope that the dogs haven't given you any trouble."

"Oh, ccccccertainly not, sssssir." Snake replies. Remembering their experiences with walking the four rambunctious dogs, training the three massive dogs, and playing with Monster, Ace, Arturo and Billy cringe and shudder slightly. "Is all well?" inquires a concerned Mr. Rodriguez.

"Oh, absolutely, sir," Ace replies. "Please don't be concerned."

Rebecca said, "Phoebe won first prize in a dog show, then Mojo and I adopted these cute little angels. We saw them at a pet store when we got to know each other and before we started dating, but they were bought and dropped off at a shelter by their previous owner." Mr. Rodriguez said, "That's sad to hear. It's a nice thing that you're doing for these little ones."

Roxi and Foxy got onto their hind legs, then started waving their front paws up and down. Everyone found this cute, then the group got their pay from the Rodriguezes. As a special bonus, Mrs. Rodriguez gave Roxi a pink collar and Foxy a purple collar as well as matching leashes. Plus, the two got heart-shaped tags for their licenses to engrave at any pet shop. When Rebecca and Mojo came home to have dinner with the family, the Powerpuffs were happy to see Foxy and Roxi.

"Ooh, puppies!" Bubbles squeals. "May I pet them, please?"

"Yeah, Bubbles," Rebecca replies kindly. Bubbles gently pets the pups, who give small contented barks and begin gently licking her face, causing her to giggle. The professor laughs merrily at this touching sight. "Where did you get these little darlings, Becca?"

"Well, after we had looked after a client's dog, she took us to the shelter to adopt some dogs of our own," Rebecca replies. "We had previously seen them at a pet shop," Mojo elaborates. "But they had been left at the shelter by their previous owner, so we adopted them."

"Aww, that's so sad!" Bubbles replies.

"It's really kind of you to take these little ones in," Blossom adds.

Quickly checking in the kitchen, the professor calls, "Dinner's ready!" upon which everyone hurries into the kitchen.

Everyone sits at the table, enjoying a meal of steak, corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes, while the puppies happily eat dishes of kibble on the floor nearby. As they're eating, Rebecca turns to Mojo and says, "Mojo, I'd really like to thank you for all of your help today." Mojo blushes slightly. "Ohh, thank you, my angel! I appreciate your help, too."

The girls look on wistfully at this happy scene. "They certainly do make a great team." Blossom notes.

"Yeah," Buttercup replies. "It's like the old saying goes, 'When your with good friends, it will never be a dog day afternoon!'"

 **THE END**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo/Buster/Scamp-Roger L. Jackson  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Blossom/Ruby/Tinkerbell-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Foxy/Monster-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Kiki-E.G. Daily  
Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Chief-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/Bullmastiff-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia  
Professor Utonium/Announcer-Tom Kane  
Mr. Rodriguez-Bruno Campos  
Mrs. Rodriguez/Annette-Wendie Malick  
Phoebe/Roxi-Jessie Flower  
Lady Richington-Helena Bonham Carter  
Shelter Lady-April Winchell  
Squirrel/Sasha-Grey DeLisle


End file.
